Killfire
"Ready to meet your maker? I sure aren't!" Killfire is a female undead wolf human who lives in The Wolf Den in The Wasted Paradise. She is OP as heck, and is my character for the October month of 2017. She ''can ''break the 4th wall, but only in certain ways- for example, she knows about this wiki, but can't access it. Appearance She has a human shape, but with a wolf's head and tail, and grey fur covering her entire body. She also has large chunks of flesh missing. She wears a tooth necklace. Her eyes are completely blood red, with no whites, color, or pupil, just glowing red. Personality She is not afraid of death, and will make jokes about it frequently. She is very unpredictable, and will go with her mood without really holding back. She is violent, but isn't bothered or confused easily. She fears little, if anything. She is willing to let people see her home, mostly because she knows she can easily hunt them down and kill them if necessary. Backstory She says, and knows, little of her back story, but since she can't read this page, I'll tell as much as I have made up. Absolutely nothing except that someone made her undead after she died, which erased her memories of her past life, and then she somehow ended up living in the Wolf Den in the Wasted Paradise. (I'll update this when I can. Also, if you have any suggestions for her backstory, please comment them!) Relations Eh, I'll do this once she's gotten to know someone. Abilities Undead She basically cannot be hurt by: Lack of air (she doesn't breath), being in a vacuum (Vacuums destroy blood cells, but she doesn't need blood cells), cold, getting cut (even in half- her body repairs itself from cuts almost instantaneously, meaning the sword wound would close as whatever was cutting her moved through her (she can get stabbed in the brain and be fine, too, because her brain isn't technically what she thinks with 'cuz my undeath logic)), broken bones (they heal over a few seconds), overheating (NOT fire, she starts taking damage when she starts to burn), rotting and disease (she isn't actually rotting- she rotted before becoming undead, and disease doesn't hurt undead), acid (for some reason she isn't hurt by acid), hunger (she is forever hungry, but doesn't need to eat to live), poison (She isn't alive, so what is there for the poison to kill?), radiation (I dunno all the effects of radiation, but it's safe to say that all her cells are already dead), and getting ripped apart or crushed(the pieces just disappear without anyone noticing and she just walks back into the area perfectly fine). Reduced Damage She takes reduced damage from: Fire. Contagious Temporary Undeath She can make others undead for a few days by stabbing them with her Deathblood Knife. This legitimately kills them, but they are revived after the time is up. Infrared and Radiowave Vision She can't see "visible light", instead seeing Infrared and Radiowave light. She can also translate radiowaves into the sound a radio would play, and can differentiate different radio stations. Mimicker She can mimic the sound of voices, instruments, animal cries, thunder- basically any sound that most animals can hear and a few that they can't. Echolocater She gives off infrasound (very low pitch sound) pulses to echolocate. These pulses are not produced by her voice, and she emits and interprets them unconsciously, without opening her mouth. They are low enough that they cannot be heard by animals. Current Info Groups: WPWC RPs: Not gonna list. Kill/Death: Probably Septillions/0 Trivia * Killfire is the oldest character I remember making, except she was really puffed up and invincible. She's still a Mary Sue, but can't use magic or see colors, and she isn't puffed up. * "Killfire" was a nickname I made up a long time ago and never used. * I used to always win in all my RPs with friends. I still love being OP, but I'm okay with losing. So, I'm a much better person now. Yay! * I used to be obsessed with undeath and werewolves, and that's why I made Killfire! * I also based Killfire off of my Minecraft skin (which I still use). Gallery I'll do this once I release a picture of Killfire. I might just show a picture of my Minecraft character so that people can draw her correctly. Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages